gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Truck Hustle
Truck Hustle is the first mission the player does for Phil Bell, in which Bell asks Niko to steal a truck filled with heroin from the Algonquin Triads. Walkthrough After the cutscene, you are instructed to head to an alley beside Long John Avenue. When you arrive and walk into the yellow arrow, another cutscene engages, showing the Triads arriving. You are given instructions to steal a Mule in which the heroin is loaded. You are then thrown into a shootout. The shootout is the one way to obtain the truck, you can sneak, jump over the fence- going around the fence and steal the truck as it is driving off. It is best to have Body Armor on because some of the goons have powerful weapons, although the brick wall provides good cover from them. It's advised that the player calls for Dwayne's backup if possible to make the gunfight easier. Take out the Carbine Rifle or Rocket Launcher and use the element of surprise to eliminate as many goons as you can. Do not get out of cover before most, if not, all of the men are down. Destroy the vehicles as the men use them as cover. Once the way is clear, run to the Triads' truck at the back while shooting any last goons. A Triad driver enters the truck and starts to drive away. Run to the back of the truck. A cutscene shows Niko jumping onto the truck as it's swerving through traffic. Repeatedly tap the Run button to make Niko climb the truck. As Niko is climbing, use the controls shown to keep a good grip on the truck. Once Niko gets to the front of the truck's roof, a cutscene starts. Niko smashes open the passenger window and gets into the truck. The Triad tries to shoot Niko with a handgun, while Niko fights back with the gun and manages to turn it around and shoot the Triad in the head. Once you regain Niko's control, pick up the pistol ammo and get back into the truck. Drive it around a few corners and then go up Frankie's hill. (Phil's nephew) The hill path will lead straight to the nephew, and in the ending cutscene Niko hands over the drugs. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the alley *Steal the truck *The truck is escaping. Move to it's rear to grab on *Make your way to the front of the truck *Drive the truck to the old mansion Video Walkthrough LGaYDXyh0wo Trivia *In this mission, it is possible to fall off the truck, which obviously fails the mission. *The sequence when you must move up to the cab and the cutscene where Niko breaks the window with his feet and swings in is probably a reference to the move Raiders of the Lost Ark. *It is possible to run towards the truck and steal it without killing the Triads, although they will shoot at Niko and the truck might be driving off. *It is possible to kill Ray at the start of the mission by destroying his car with an RPG as he drives off. This will not result in failing the mission nor will it affect the story in any way. *Right after the first cutscene, Ray Boccino can be seen driving off. If you attempt to open his door, it will be locked, but Niko will hold on for a few seconds. During these few seconds, the car travels at unbelieveble speed. *If you try to steal a car to block the truck it will move out of the way and escape. Even if you trap it between a wall and your car the driver will be completely invulnerable even when shot in the head repeatedly with an automatic weapon. Also if you do manage to trap the truck you can't carjack it as the carjacking button does not work. de:Truck Hustle es:Truck Hustle pl:Truck Hustle Category:Missions in GTA IV